Frozen Ashes
by Flames of life
Summary: The world of Pokémon has evolved. An Articuno gijinka and an Umbreon attempt to find their future in their own ways, but they continue remaining together. Would their own destinies or even fates separate them for good?
1. Chapter 1

_This is not a tale of another good-willed Pokemon trainer and their Pokemon facing it all as a team and as friends but rather a Pokemon itself, a first-generation legendary, even, in a world where the legendary bird trio were changed from their legendary status to "rare"._

With a rather puzzling past long left behind her, Icicle Icewind the Articuno pushes herself through eventual new ways to guide her in life; through destinies, challenges or even fate itself. A long-time friend of Icicle's, Keiki the good-willed and wise Umbreon refuses to leave her side mainly due to her reckless, and yet, confusing behavior.

In present time, Icicle chases her final destination for her utmost destiny as the new "resting-and-waiting" Articuno or... perhaps something even higher, mentioning about becoming a Queen may ring a bell?

Her determination explains it all but Keiki, however, is not quite sure what to do with her but follows her anyway in concern, hoping to find himself once more along their journey as he could only let the stars watch over him and his "little sister".

Destiny and fate are on Judgment's scales and they haven't budged for these two...not yet anyway but it shows restlessness... 

Frozen Ashes

- Chapter 1: Isle of Icy Destiny

After that last breath of fresh sea air, the elegant, blue-skinned girl sits down besides Keiki on the island shores and before the slowly rising tide of the ocean, seemingly tired from the long walk through the marsh far to the southwest. The island they resided at was rather large and crescent-shaped, hosting a normal-looking cave at the dead-center of the land. The island is unknown to many alike and sat somewhere in the middle of the vast ocean, making it a lost land. To the young Articuno gijinka(a Pokemon taking in a human appearance), Icicle Icewind, this place is apparently her future.

After an early departure from the traveling St. Anne cruise ship, Icicle was followed by her Umbreon friend Keiki to an ancient temple dedicated toward her kind south of Cinnabar Island in Kanto. Keiki, although unaware of what her ultimate desire was at the time and what all this will lead him, remained at her side.

Within the ice-themed temple and after bypassing numerous traps to keep back intruders, Icicle finally claimed the item that resided at the top of the place, a mysterious amethyst jewel that she calls her "key". Both beings were instantly and suddenly relocated into a tropical-tree-laden marsh afterward, filling them with confusion briefly. Icicle, separated from her Umbreon friend, continues on forward as if she knew where she was going, ignoring the humid temperatures and spooky, unfamiliar environment. Keiki eventually finds and catches up to his Articuno friend, whom he considers his "sister" despite being a completely different species and the two finally make it out of the marsh, the sun's rays blessing both beings as they examine their new, unfamiliar location.

Not even Icicle knows where they both are at right now, but to her, she knows she may have just found her new 'home'.

"Keiki?" She calls out to him, and then unexpectedly, her menacing glare was shot at his direction.

"Why did you come with me?!" Icicle yelled.

The violet-eyed, adult Umbreon seemed a little off his edge, relaxing at the ocean breeze and enjoying the atmosphere.

He perks up at the sudden question and laid his ears back. _Why? Because... I was worried?"_ He offered in an unsure manner.

"I came here because it's natural for an Articuno like me to be the 'Legendary Bird that sleeps in the deepest, darkest, and chilling cavern'" She reminded him.

After standing back up and brushing any sand off her brown robe, she approaches the cave entrance and leaned her back on the rocky surface, gazing at the skies. "Honestly...you Eevee-evolutions today. It makes me wonder why my dad hated your kind." She gave her head a minor shake in disappointment.

"So, why were you worried? Underestimating my abilities again? Do I have to make you into a perfect artwork as an ice statue in the middle of town to give you a hint?" Icicle grunted.

Keiki smirks, his eyes shining for a moment, _I'm worried because I simply am. I know I'm going to start wondering about you the moment you drop out of my sight..._ Shaking his own head.

_I guess it's just my nature. I don't think you want to try making me into an ice statue, though._ Swishing his tail lightly.

The mysterious girl's eyes flashes wide open as another glare was shot at her brother upon hearing those words just when she started relaxing some more, as if a spark had risen in her heart, "Is that some kind of threat?" She wondered.

The Umbreon closes his eyes and spoke. _I never said you couldn't. I just said you wouldn't want to._

He sprawls out lightly, resting his head and eyes on a nearby stone and just calmly watching the girl, _Tell me something, though, Icicle. Why do you think it was a threat?_

Icicle's mind was in the void and her body freezes for a moment upon hearing that question, a few icy cyan feathers from under her robe then spilled out as she fully stood up,

"I... I... W-why are you asking such an absurd question?" She questioned.

While Keiki simply lifts his head, opening his eyes and looks to her intently. _I ask because I'm worried. It's really that's simple._

"WORRIED ABOUT WHAT?!" She shouted as an expression of her frustration, resting her eyes after.

The Umbreon, intimidated, jumps to his feet at the shout, and crouching to the ground and watching her after folding his ears back.

A deep breath from the girl, she said, "I knew someone was following me when I went through the swamp. At first, I thought it was a hunter when I nearly got caught in that trap and noticed his shadow, but seeing as it was likely you...Hm. Being alone does make me stronger somewhat."

Making her way inside the cold cave with a ceiling that was littered with rather small, dangerously sharp icicles above, the girl then stops at a more safe and secure spot of the linear path only to gaze at what was ahead of her.

Her voice would echo throughout the caves, knowing it will reach the Umbreon's ears, "You're just like Snow when she was a chick, a little nestling..."

Keiki, however, not quite pursuing as she walked off. Instead, he just closes his eyes, rumbling lightly, half a growl, half a purr, definitely a confused sound.

_...Huh? Snow? _He perked his ears up, slowly starting to pad after her in curiosity only to then witness her roughly scratching her back as if a bug was disturbing her when he caught up.

The girl turns her attention back to the Umbreon, still scratching in an awkward manner, "Idiot. My daughter! Snowflake! ...Ow." She corrected him, reacting typically to a slight pain while scratching.

_Ah... Snowflake. That's right._ Keiki rumbles a little, slowly stepping forward. _It escapes me at the moment. How am I like she was?_ He questioned.

The girl sighs, "Snow would follow either of her parents around whenever it was warm out. She was so cute, looking uncomfortable and wanted to be close to someone she lo--"

Her reminiscing came to a close after some thought, slowing her walking pace slightly and letting her arm rest.

A tear quickly ran down Icicle's face and shatters into icy shards as it impacts the ground, sniffling once, "...N-nevermind." Swallowing and shutting her eyes for a quick second in attempt to hold back any further leaks.

_I see,_ Keiki said, flicking his tail a little, and continuing on forward. _so then, you think I'm cute?_ He quipped.

Icicle stops in her tracks for a moment, looking annoyed. "...No, not really. You're old...right? Besides, I was referring to what you keep doing reminding me of what my daughter once did." She reminded him.

The girl then proceeds through the cave at a normal pace only to stop before a large sheet of solid, thick crystalline-esque ice that blocks their path, the solid wall was smooth and clear, almost like a mirror.

"Huh..." She wondered and with that, questions began filling her mind.

The smirking Keiki hops over toward Icicle, starting to follow her along. _I suppose. But it's not my body warmth I'm uncomfortable about... _

He shivers, _... No, not at all!_ stopping with his sister and shooting a glance at the icy wall ahead of them.

The gijinka knocks on the ice with a hand and the other scratching her back, paid no attention to the dark beast. She then moved herself closer to the icy barrier in attempt to get a closer look at what was on the other side of the wall itself...

After some awkward silence, she halts her activity as she moved back. "...Um, I don't know why, but I think the last Articuno who lived here didn't want us to go on," Icicle assumed.

Disgruntled, she unleashed a quick pound with a fist on the secure wall before them. "...Dammit, at least leave us a reason why!"

Keiki purrs a bit and stepped back, tail-flicking, looking back down the corridor for a moment. _Maybe he's testing you._ He assumed.

Icicle blinks at that, "...If only I knew what for...unless..." a sinister smirk emerging from her mouth as she placed both open hands on the solid icy wall with the wind suddenly howling even louder throughout the cave as the temperature started dropping.

"Keiki, brother, now is a time to move away from me." Upon her warning, she looks back at the Umbreon then quickly return her attention back to her activity.

_That could be part of the test,_ Keiki comments as slowly, then quickly, he moves to keep his distance, far enough back to where he can still see her, but no farther.

With human Icicle shutting her eyes tightly and her feet firmly placed on the ground, the slightly visible aura around her was growing more visible by the second.

Time itself stops for both beings briefly as Icicle's growing power suddenly died down, "A test of power!" She had yelled out and afterward, in a small radius around her, snow and tiny, sharp ice fragments blew wildly as if she was in some kind of "personal" blizzard.

The cave then starts glowing brightly as white light slowly engulfed her. All sound after ward dies out as the once soothing light grew more intense.

The Umbreon's eyes widens at the reaction, putting a paw out as if to start toward her, then shaking his head and ducking behind a piece of convenient cover, only an ear and an eye peeking out from behind. (Test of power....? Hmm....) He thought.

Blinding light that once fills the room faded out to one's vision. Her storm of power has subsided as the Articuno girl leaned in exhaustion onto the nearby, smooth cave wall, sliding down into a sitting position with the sound of her heavy breathing greeting Keiki as everything returned to normal.

_... That didn't look good..._ Said in his concern.

Keiki bounds out from his hiding place. _Icicle, you alright? That looked intense._

Her attention was on the damage done to the ice barrier. Thankfully, her explosion of power was able to form a mid-sized, gaping hole in it, that unfortunately had yet to allow them passage through.

Without even looking at Keiki, she replies, "Psh, that was nothing. I...just went a bit too far."

Her robe was torn and ripped in numerous areas and her body littered with several ice fragments that were frozen in place from head to toe - any being other than an Articuno or those "with the ice" may not would of been able to withstand or even survive such a chilling attack.

"....Heh, guess I'm not finished..." She said with a clear voice and a smile despite the damage around and on her done.

Keiki whimpers faintly, _Went a bit too far, indeed. If ice wasn't you, I'd be worried that you were about to leave._

He nudges her cheek a bit. _Icicle... please be careful._

"Stop that!" A hand nudges Keiki away, she had a rather embarrassed look on her face as she looks back at him.

"Think you can help me stand...? Erm, I mean...I'm so weak right now or it's prolly just the ice..." She brushed and picked away any icy fragments off her, shaking the rest off her body shortly after.

With Keiki pulls his muzzle back at her nudge, yipping in reaction, _Eek, okay, okay..." _just watching her from a distance, _... Um, are you sure it would be good for you to stand up just yet?_

"And...This has gotta go." Looking at her clothing once more, the girl used a weak arm to pull away and rip a large portion of the skirt of her once pretty gown off her legs, sighing and tossing the cloth against the barrier.

With her arm resting, she looks to Keiki. "Don't be ridiculous, I need to reach my chambers...my 'room' to be more precise - this is my new home Keiki!"

After attempting to stand, she'd only fall back down. It is actually rather difficult to tell to her Umbreon brother but she was definitely in pain.

She cursed at the situation under her breath, "...Dammit, why now..?"

_Thought so. Yep, you overdid it..._ He said, remaining quite calm in the face of her distress, Keiki attempts quietly to nose her down to her back. _You lay down. I'll get you there, okay?_

"GAH! N-NO!" A swift smack across the muzzle of the poor Umbreon as he tries to help her.

"S-sorry...I'm alright, I just need time...yeah...time to recover," After warding her brother away, the same hand was on her back again, this time, not scratching.

"Uh oh...?" She perks up suddenly.

After recoiling and recovering from the smack, Keiki shivers, laying down a short ways away and just watching.

_... Alright then. Get up._ He commanded her.

Icicle, looking typically annoyed in reaction to Keiki's command, "You're mocking me... are you? B-better not..." She only sighs and attempts to get back on her feet again.

No avail. Upon falling back down, she only quickly wailed in pain.

He fell silent at that, his eyes narrowing, not making any move to assist.

_This is the grand Articuno warrior, hum?_

"I'm not a warrior!" Sighing, "Keiki, you can change forms like I can, I'm pretty sure. Why not shed a little of your energy to help me up since you seem determined?"

Looking away from him and at her attire, "...I'm gonna need some new clothes." She frowned.

Keiki narrows his eyes further, _And get stabbed by an icicle? I think not._

"You...?" She took a quick look up at the icicles above them, "You can't be that tall..."

Swishing his tail, Keiki remained where he was, _No, but as far as I know, nothing stops you from making one you can hold on to as support._ then slowly he gets up, starting to circle around the fallen Icicle.

Just as her attention went back at her older brother, she was immediately in shock, "No! Stay away!" She yelled out to him.

The girl attempts to ward away Keiki from her with both her hands, one of them had carried a couple Articuno feathers.

Keiki may of heard a slight growl from her after, "L-Look, I can't move for a while. I just need time to recover. You're so impatient..."

While he, not quite stupid(or brave)enough to move forward enough to come within reach of Icicle, Keiki continues to circle after a quick pause. _You don't need to move, Icicle, like I told you. I'll carry you from here if your home's so close._ He calmly said.

She is in a pinch and awfully nervous at the thought of if her brother were to get behind her... "Stop right there! Don't move! I...I mean it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen Ashes

- Chapter 2: Awakening or Weakening?

Halting in his tracks, _So you'll sit right here then?_ Keiki rumbled. _Alright then. I'll just watch if anything nasty comes along._ He continued.

"Um...Eh...I should continue...but I -- Uhm...need some new clothes...or robe of some sort." The distressed and rather confused Articuno gijinka boggled at her brother's sudden action.

_Icicle. Listen to me._ The Umbreon purred. _I know you want to be the strongest, but pride and strength aren't one and the same._

While the girl spoke not a word, gazing into her brother's eyes as an expression that she was listening.

"Mmm...your point?" She questioned, looking smug.

Keiki slowly pads closer. _Me carrying you. Does it weaken you, or does it humble you?_

"I...um...just can't!" Anxiously said and upon finishing her sentence, a loud cloth-ripping noise instantly disturbs both.

Keiki's eyes narrowed, ears perking in reaction to the noise. _What was that...?_

Icicle, displaying a perky/innocent face for a minute and pressing her back even further against the stone wall, cringing slightly, and answering to Keiki, "Nothing! This 'ol robe is just falling apart! I...I told you, I need to get some new clothing! Believe me, I know how uncomfortable humans get when they're...unclothed."

Both of her arms were behind her, she only continues whispering something under her breath while looking away from Keiki and at the damaged ice wall.

_Alright then._ Keiki spoke and stepped back, giving Icicle her space, apparently satisfied.

"Keiki, I have a question..." The girl attempted to rise back onto her feet, this time, much slower, and turning her attention back at him while carefully trying not to remove herself off the wall.

_I might have an answer._ The Umbreon said.

"...You too have a family, yet here you are following me around! I may be your baby...er, 'little sister' but I can take care of myself and uhh -- judging from that age, something tells me you have something troubling you that you wish to fix. Simply brother, I know your problems are far worse than mine." Smiling upon finishing her assumption as she was able to fully stand afterward, still clinging rather hard against the cave wall.

After some expected silence she finalizes her little speech with the question itself, "Why must you stay with me...?"

_Well, now you can stand, at least... _Keiki twitches as he mulled that thought over.

_To be honest, Icicle? Kitai disappeared, along with Myst and Astera... I think back to the stars where they came from._ He lifts his muzzle while resting his eyes, becoming lost in wonder briefly.

Icicle was rather shocked to hear such news from him, the girl ignored the growing pain in her back until she couldn't bear anymore if it.

"...What -- Ergh!!" Icicle screamed.

Rather suddenly, the reckless Articuno girl bends forward onto her hands and knees and starts breathing heavily again and screaming out to the pain. Upon exposing her once-hidden back, her body met the cold earth after the strength in her arms suddenly gave away.

Keiki then witnesses something strange from her back after she collapsed and apparently what was behind her that caused that sound...a large angelic-like Articuno wing.

"D-dammit! I can't...Aagh! It hurts!!" Icicle coughed violently.

Keiki blinks, hopping back a short distance just to watch the wing rip and emerge out of her back. _Well that's new..._

Not even a snappy remark or even an insult from the girl as apparently the dead silence from her signals to him that she had lost consciousness from the agony.

_... Oh crap. _

The Umbreon leaps over to the fallen gijinka, nudging her slightly,

_Icicle!?_ He called out to her.

While the nudge from the dark beast allowed her next, slightly blood-stained wing to spring out from underneath a torn scrap of the robe, both wings immediately stretched themselves out and upon collapsing themselves onto the cold ground, the natural sparkling from them commenced only while the girl was in her true form appeared - her own precious wings on her human body...

Keiki yips and moves back, watching the other emerge with a rumble and looking to the lady herself with a shiver. _Is this part of the power...?_

"...N-no, it's not," Sharing with him as she awoke.

Icicle then turns onto her side, her eyes still tightly shut, her body still in pain, and one of her wings wrapping over her as if a blanket, "...I seem...to be weakening, I didn't want you to know." Cringing again.

"But...ow...why am I weakening, why am I losing my control over this form! Age...? My...sins?" A cough sprung out from her mouth as she groaned in pain.

_Didn't want me to know you were weakening... you don't think I'd try to one-up you, do you?_ No words in reply from the girl, Keiki steps on over to to the fallen Icicle. _Come on... let me help you along. Swallow your pride for a moment._

"Keiki..." Icicle slowly reveals her emerald-green eyes as they fluttered back open. "Must you...help me...no, must you hurt yourself every time you help me...?!" She coughed once more as her eyes narrowed.

_Only if you don't smack me for it._ He quipped.

Icicle actually had the urge to smack him but then again, she was immobilized on the spot or she was just being overly-sensitive. "Stop helping me for once! Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for everything you've done, but I see it...in your eyes..."

Her attention shifts over to the Umbreon's face.

_See what?_ The Umbreon continued forward slightly, watching her intently.

She replied, "You have so many things troubling you. I know...other than just your own family disappearing, Y-you...just..."

Shutting her eyes tightly once more."Keiki...brother...I'm not your family!!"

Her voice erupted out clear and easily acknowledged. All done without changing her positioning except that she displayed a determined expression on her face as she looked away and gazed at the cave wall.

It got Keiki silent, just watching her for a long moment. _...What, then, do you want me to do? Leave you here? Father and Sugar have gone off to Mew knows where, and Kitai... Nyte... there's no one left._

He slowly slumps to the ground.

_Now... not even you._

Tired of being the cliché damsel-in-distress, the blue-skinned girl, with her recently emerged Articuno wings, fought against the pain in her back as she rose back up to her feet once more and retracting her wings comfortably onto her back after doing so, cringing still. Her former brown mantle slid off her back and rested on the ground.

"...F-father?" A cloudy memory surged into Icicle's head upon hearing his words: A Flareon-like...no, what looked like a Flareon, died in perhaps age or a severe injury near a body of water and after a little thought from her...

"...Keiki -- your father, his name...what was his name?" She questioned.

_His name was Fyre. Fyre Zephyrus,_ Keiki replied softly, shivering a little.

A gasp from her, "Oh my, I...knew him." She then approaches him, crouches down and gently wraps her arms around her brother, expressing her love and care - she was cold to the touch but a few seconds after, there was then warmth shared between the beings.

Rumbling as his friend hugs him and falling still, _I imagine you do. He... _Keiki then closes his eyes, flicking his tail a bit.

_So tell me, Icicle. If I can't make sure that you're safe... what can I do?_ He questions.


	3. Chapter 3

Frozen Ashes

- Chapter 3: Royal Intruder

Keiki closed his eyes, _I imagine you do. He... _falling still, rumbling as Icicle hugged him and flicking his tail a bit.

_So tell me, Icicle. If I can't make sure that you're safe... what can I do?_ He questioned.

Still having him in her loving embrace, Icicle replied, "Have faith in my abilities simply... like I mentioned outside." The girl then released the Umbreon and stood back up with her eyes still fixed on her emotionally hurt brother.

"Keiki...about your father. I--"

_And finally lay down and rest,_ The dark beast interrupted her as he muttered, settling on the ground then closing his eyes and sighing deeply.

Shaking her head, "Uh...Rest?" She was slightly confused at that.

She only shook her head once more and turned her attention back to the damaged icy wall and proceeded to break apart the rest of the wall with short rams from an arm and shoulder, taking a quick second break in between and having completely forgot to share what she knew about Fyre.

Keiki rested on the spot, eyes still closed and ears laid back.

"Keiki, what...! Oof!" That last impact crumbled a few small chunks of ice with her knocked back down onto the cold ground from the recoil and stress, only to immediately stand up, "Damn it!" and deciding to use more of her power against the rest of the wall still prohibiting progress with a short-distance flying kick, giving herself a running start after some distance gained.

"KIIIEEEYAA!!" With that, finally, the impact from the kick proved to be a success as more larger ice chunks gave away and collapsed to the ground, allowing progress to both beings while the girl fell back down onto her rear once more and wanted to rest up after such stress and pain inflicted onto her arm with quick rubs on it.

"...Keiki, something wrong? Look, I know what it's like to lose a loved one but there's no reason why you must look so down. I'm still here, with you." That last sentence spoken with a rather alluring, more softer tone-of-voice - a smile sprung from her mouth as the motherly Icicle crawled over and gently pat the Umbreon.

Keiki flicked his ears a bit, perking one toward Icicle. _You're here, but you want me to have a bit more faith in your abilities. Which is it, Icicle?_

Brief silence from her, Icicle replied, "Eh? Well, I-I guess...I hate being lonely."

A quick pause, "Here I am trying to fulfill my destiny as an Articuno, as the Queen of the Arctic Winds." Sighing, "I've lost my only parents, my mate and child and pretty much all of my other friends. I was ready to move on and here you are, following me where ever I went. I pray that you're not looking at me as a child."

Standing back up with her arms stretching in the air above and the wings on her back stretching out as well before retracting, she then proceeded through the broken barrier, halting in mid-step to look back at Keiki only to pause for a second, being lost in thought seemingly, then continued afterward.

The Umbreon, opening his eyes slightly then directed their attention at Icicle. _I don't. I look at you as a friend._ He stood up, _If anything, I'm the child here. I'm the one following you around._ pauses then started padding toward her.

"...Ugh." She sighed after being aware that she was being followed again, decided to ignore the issue for now and proceeded through the corridor.

Her chambers were not far and can be easily seen through the frozen, yet-a-tad-more narrow corridor. Her eyes widened and lit up when she was able to see her destination fully and ran towards it in excitement, the chamber of her destiny.

Icicle unfortunately lost her footing on the solid icy ground before entering the chambers, slipping off her feet then landing onto her back, "AHH!" She screamed. Her wings acted like a cushion to her back which prevented head impact, her body sliding a short distance before being halted by a solid ice column in the large and yet again, very icy room, "...Owch." the girl muttered.

Her eyes and body rested a bit as she laid there, looking a bit...comfortable. The Umbreon followed slowly upon that, claws extending to keep some manner of traction through the ice, though he stopped far enough away to watch, laying down again, and whimpering softly.

She didn't even think about the depressed Umbreon in the back as she cackled with joy at the thought of being in her new home and finally ending her journey.

Upon standing back up once again and a quick glance at her surroundings, she reached a hand into her torn-up robe, pulling out a flawless, fist-sized amethyst jewel and approached a large obelisk of solid ice that seemed to be in the center of the area and nicely decorated on what seemed to represent an Articuno feather.

Looking up the tower of ice and closing her eyes softly, "This is it -- Mew, the gods, everyone and everything of higher order...will now judge me as a full-fledged Bird of Ice. As the Titan of Ice...I will be accepted as the new guardian here. No, as Queen...of the Arctic Winds..." Continuing to look relieved, she looked back down and slowly revealed her eyes again.

_This is it,_ Keiki repeated, mostly to himself, continuing to watch, his tail flicking lazily.

(So I guess this is it for real,) He thought to himself. (Once she ascends... the only companion left to me is the cycle of life itself, to lay myself down to the Trinity.)

"...Now...where do I put this thing?" In immediate frustration from her, her eyes were searching around and up the obelisk while at the same time her body moving frantically around it. "Something special about it, why would it be in the center...? Something!"

The girl, immediately disturbed as a reaction to the change in the environment in-which stopped her in place. The air temperature was dropping even further.

Icicle has acknowledged the change and seemed slightly alarmed, "A Jynx or some other ice Pokémon in the area...? N-nah..." She spoke to herself.

Keiki shivered, feeling that cold bite. (Here it comes,) actually smiling a little, not bothering to move.

"This is not right, I must be the only...?!" A shocked, slightly frightened Icicle lifted her head to watch the room changing in the bitter cold with falling snowflakes gently filling the area...

Yelling out towards the supposed intruder, "Dammit all to frozen hell! Who's there?!" while not quite expecting a reply as she quickly glanced around her future chambers, she could only witness changing even more with the temperature continued plummeting and this affecting the already ice-encased environment as large ice fragments were forming on the nearby columns. She stepped back and further away from the feather-shaped center obelisk that froze over in seconds.

Fortunately due to her nature as an ice-type, she's unaffected by the growing cold but her Umbreon "brother" took place in her memories which gave her immediate concern, "Keiki...?" She looked back to see if her brother was all-well, calling out once again, "Keiki? You there? If so -- leave for your safety!"

It wasn't good, the gentle snowfall suddenly shifted into a raging blizzard, quickly blocking any eye-contact between them. A quick gasp from her on the failed attempt on the search and immediately looking up at the ceiling in attempt to find the source of this mess.

The Umbreon only stared back to her, for the moment that they could see each other. There was an odd shine in his eyes, a faint smirk seen on his muzzle as he disappeared into the snowstorm... apparently not intent on moving, toward or away, as if his place was right there.

"!" She found herself swiftly springing back to evade a beam of icy energy that was targeting her. Successful as the beam struck the ground before she even landed, forming a large lump of solid ice of where she once stood. Upon landing on her knee with a hand on the ground to help keep her traction, the Articuno girl quickly regained herself only to witness her attacker...

Her own kin - an Articuno standing patiently before her just as the wildly blowing snow cooperated with her vision. She calmly looked up to him after realizing it was a male and a foot taller than she is as an Articuno.

Icicle only blinked as she put an arm behind her, and the other on her head to perhaps keep her flying hair fashionably intact from the furious winds and looking at him with an angry expression.

"Why...who...?!" She immaturely questioned.

The seemingly smug Articuno continued glaring at her, speaking into her mind, _"A...human? No. Our Queen...is an Articuno gijinka..." _

After that, the giant bird sprung back a short distance and screeched angrily, startling the female slightly, "Ah...!"

Keiki closed his eyes, feeling the settling snow. It would sedate him before long, letting him sleep... permanently, he hoped.

Having forgotten about Keiki rather selfishly, she only had the intruding Articuno in mind, "H-hey! I...I can change back to my true form! Watch!" she done so as in reply to his possible demand as white light engulfed her body and light filled the room for several seconds. The male Articuno squinted his eyes and looked away from the bright light.

Finally, as the brightness died down he looked back at his kin only to feel...lovestruck after a few seconds of glancing at her perfectly aligned wings, feathered breast, and plumage. The white-out in the icy chambers died down significantly upon that.

Icicle noticed and remembered that look from him, it was the same look her former mate gave her before they became a couple. Spreading out her wings for some unknown reason, she was apparently prepared...

_...Uh-oh._ She said to herself but before she could even make her escape or whatever she had in mind, the silent male was already at her face with a glorified expression, surprising her due to his magnificent speed.

She didn't like the situation at all as she calls out once again for her brother, _Keiki...?! A...A little help? Keiki!!_

(She'll be able to handle things once I'm gone,) the Umbreon thought to himself as he could feel his veins running cold, then not at all. (Yeah. It'll all be alright.) no ear raised to hear her call.

(Dammit!) She kept away from the amorous male as she was chased around the room on the ground and in the air in a contest of speed, trying to imagine Keiki's previously known location but could only remember last seeing him in the ice barricade hall before the narrow pathway to her chamber.

_My Queen! Don't flee!"_ The male Articuno yelled out as he continued flying towards her.

Icicle, somewhat enjoying the unexpected exercise was able to assume and picture Keiki's location, thus instantly "Teleporting" him onto the snowy and rough ground below her and after, she flew slightly higher, reaching the ice-layered ceiling and staring down at the male.

_Keiki!_ Yelling out as she then looked down at him, having some difficully seeing the Umbreon's body with all the snow and the current distance, was able to assume he was dozing off.

Acting as soon the male just reaching her in the air, she was immediately found besides Keiki in success with another Teleport ability, pelting him with rapid, but soft pecks on his head. _Wake up! Your baby sister's in trouble!_

None of the pecks seemed to get any response out of the Umbreon but a rock of the head, eyes opening ever so slightly and then falling closed again.

The female Articuno only sighed as a large sweat-drop appeared on the side of her head, _Lazy good-__for-nothing...Wake--_ Her head sprung up to witness another incoming Ice Beam, she had a split second to react as the beam was targeting both her and Keiki.

She reacted by using her body as a shield to what else, protect the "sleeping" Umbreon against the incoming freezing attack as it struck her fiercely and although, at the impact, it looked like it was being deflected away from her chest and against the column, causing the room to slightly rumble after the secondary impact.

The male Articuno afterward, slowly descended and landed a few feet before the two beings while Icicle remained silent in likely reaction to her self-recovery from the powerful attack, _A beast of the unnecessary type in our sacred home...you disappoint me, my Queen._ He had said as he continued looking smug and glared at the dozing Umbreon.

_...For one thing, I'm not your Queen and this is MY home!!_ Yelling out as she recovered from the ice beam, although it did injure her a bit after nearly stumbling and tripping over Keiki.

Again the Umbreon tried to open his violet eyes... this time not succeeding, even for a moment. To the outside observer, it's starting to become difficult to see whether or not the now quite-chilled-and-frosted Umbreon is sleeping... or...

It was bothering her, Keiki was not waking up even after such noise. The male Articuno just stood there like a statue. Icicle became worried and turned her attention on the laying Umbreon only to notice his body was nearly frozen over after taking note to the massive amount of frost patching all over his body. (Oh, no...why didn't he listen...!) she thought to herself upon entering a state of panic.

_Keiki, please don't go...I...I'm so sorry!_ Swallowing her pride for once, she knew couldn't do much to help him in her true form so she had shifted back to her alternate form again and quickly crouched down, "Keiki!" A hand was then lightly placed on his stomach, checking for any pulses...There is life to be found there on his nearly-blue body, one pulse, then a second, then... maybe a third, and then nothing.

"Brother!! No! Don't leave me! I...can't be alone!" As if she knew what to do, both her hands were on his stomach, firmly pressed as soothing light energy was distributed to her dying loved one as she attempted to "Recover" him.

The male Articuno continued watching the situation only to perk after hearing her call the Umbreon her brother, (...Brother? She thinks this lowly beast is her brother? I can't believe...that's just...sick.) shutting his eyes in disgust.

Keiki shivered at the feeling of warmth starting to enter him again, the spark of life flaring up again as his pulse restarts.

The young Articuno was relieved and exhausted after finishing her hidden ability.

She didn't finish, however, reviving him so she then reached a hand into her robe and into a hidden pouch that contained several filled and clear vials containing dull-colored liquids, thanks to her alchemy-starved father. After revealing and throwing out several that she considered the unnecessary kind, she smiled after revealed the largest hand-sized vial that contained a purplish-red liquid which filled the vial completely.

Afterward, Icicle carefully picked up her recovering brother, placing him on her lap after she sat down with an arm under him and flicked off the cap of the vial,

"...Keiki?" Somehow, just saying his name again was bringing a brighter smile onto her face while the slowly recovering Umbreon still appeared to be unconscious, but at least Keiki wasn't dying.

"It's okay, my dear brother. This'll warm you as well as bring your strength back in a short time. Please rest..." The vial was brought to his nose so he could receive it's rather intense scent.

The watching male Articuno, looking rather surprised continued remaining silent...Icicle paid no attention to him whatsoever.


End file.
